Livin' Lots of Lies
by Deefa
Summary: Taila is a werewolf. Its seventh year and she hasnt told her friends yet... or the school. How long can she keep it from everyone and what will they say?
1. Chapter 1

Taila sighed tiredly as she had a hot shower. It had been a typical night as a werewolf. Chasing small creatures and being chased by countless creatures. As she ran over the thoughts of the night Taila heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Lily we've got a meeting after dinner see you there!"

Taila turned off the water in horror. 'Another of those meetings. Where have you been Taila? Why didn't you come down to dinner Taila? Taila you can be honest with us we're your friends?' Lately it had become worse because they had noticed her disappearances more. She had also seen Lily marking her calender, every full moon, which was when she disappeared. They were bound to figure it out if one of them at least didn't know already and tell her sometime. She dried herself and got dressed. She was just doing her hair when there was another knock at the door.

"Taila come on! You've got to be finished in the shower by now and the meetings about to commence."

"Coming…"

Taila braced herself, opened the door and stepped out. As expected they were all staring at her. She made her place to her usual meeting position on the end of her bed and sat down.

"Let the meeting commence! I Lily Evans swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth in the circle friends." Said Lily.

"I Jennifer Mc Conner swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth in the circle friends."

" I Kate Bailey swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth in the circle friends."

" I Melissa White swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth in the circle friends."

"And I Taila Selano swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth in the circle of friends." She finished in a tried voice.

This time there was no 'what problem should we discuss first' business. All of her friends turned to her and Lily had an out burst and shouted:

"WHERE WERE YOU? WE HAVENT SEEN YOU AT DINNER FOR TWO WEEKS! NOR AT BREAKFAST, NOR AT LUNCH. ARE YOU EVEN EATING?"

" Shhhh Lily. Listen to us please! Taila we are concerned, where have you been?" Asked Kate.

"Just at my aunts funeral in-" She began.

"- Uh huh, Jennifer said nodding her head mockingly, No offence but Taila you're relatives must be dropping dead like flies at this rate."

"Igottagonoofencetakenhomeworkbye!" She gasped looking at the time and rushing out into the common room as she tripped over Sirius and James who had being listening to the conversation with their ears press up against the door.

A few seconds later she was in the library panting slightly out of breath, studying some of the books before the library closed for the night. Soon as the librarian shooed her out. She went to the Gryffindor common room and tried to study but she couldn't and fell asleep in a position, which was sure to hurt when she awoke.

A/N: Hope you liked it please review I could really do with some reviewers. Just so you know this is seventh year. I know James and Lily are supposed to be head boy and girl but they have decided to sleep in the dormitories with their friends. Alert: Review pretty please with a cherry on- wait I hate cherries ok then just nuts.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Sorry meant to put this in first chapter but I kinda got carried away. So I don't own anything or anyone except for Taila.

Chapter 2 : The Cloak.

Taila awoke with a terrible start. She checked the numbers on her glowing watch. 1.00am. She looked around the room not daring to move she could have sworn she heard voices.

"Sirius stop pulling the cloak its slipping!" Said James's exasperated voice.

"I'm not! Its Remus!" Whined Sirius.

"Sure its me Padfoot! C'mon you guys lets stop arguing and go get some food from the kitchens. Personally I'm starved!"

"Yeah so am I Moony lets go." Said James pulling the cloak over his side.

"Owww! Padfoot!" Shouted Remus as Sirius trod on his foot.

"Don't wake Taila!" Said James's voice again.

Taila looked up in the direction the voices were coming from.

"It's a bit late for that boys." She yawned. Trying to figure out how come they were invisible or where they were hiding.

"Oh great look what a you've done Moony!" Said James annoyed as he appeared.

"Oh great look what you've done Prongs!" Sirius said stepping out from under the cloak.

"Oh great look what you've done Padfoot!" Sighed Remus coming out.

"What are you doing? And how are you hiding?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Invisibility cloak." Replied James in a rush.

Taila sat up and stretched, she felt extremely sore as all her bones cracked into position.

"Uhhg!" Said Sirius grimacing. "Please try not to crack you're bones like that near me it sounds horrible."

She grinned and asked. "So when are the Quidditch tryouts?"

"Tommorow! Can we go? And they marauders without waiting for an answer bounded away under the cloak. Well she thought 'If I make the team Sirius will have to get used to make cracking my bones I just cant help it. I think I need some bone oil.' She walked quietly up to the girl's dormitories to go to bed. She awoke early, which was a lot earlier than the other girls usually got up and had a hot shower, packed her book bag and walked down to dinner without walking anyone up. She took her seat in the great hall and checked her timetable.

Monday:

1: Double Potions

2: Double Potions

3: Transfiguration

4: Charms

5: Defence Against The Dark Arts

6: Divination

'What a way to start the week…Double potions' She groaned. Someone's hand touched her shoulder. She jumped around wand out. 'Oh no, Sirius Black.'

Sirius laughed at her jumpiness as she pocketed her wand.

"Hello, bit jumpy this morning eh?" He asked her.

"So what!" She snapped.

"Aww c'mon why so jumpy?"

Before she could answer he had looked over at her timetable and groaned.

"Double Potions…What a way to start the week." He complained.

"Yeah the only good thing that's happening today would be Quidditch tryouts." She commented.

After swallowing some of her potion because a Slytherin had "Accidentally" knocked her head into her caldron and as a result she had shrunk to the size of a mouse. This incident caused her to miss transfiguration. Finally it was Quidditch tryouts. She was trying out for chaser. This year there was only two spots to fill. One chaser and one beater, which in turn meant there was going to be a lot of competition.

**A/N: Please review. I'm sorry but my stories keep on changing places this one is going to be changed again and another story in its place but it will have the same name. Sorry if its confusing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Taila.**

**A/N: Sorry if I confused you MiSS-x-MoOnY. They are in their seventh year and Remus and Taila don't know that each other are werewolves. I also agree with you that I need to make my chapters longer. By the way this story is now staying on this page.**

Chapter 3: Quidditch tryouts.

Talia headed up to the Gryffindor tower to change into some old robes for the tryouts. When she walked into the Quidditch pitch there was almost more than half the Gryffindor house there. Some were cheering on their friends and some were nervously lining up in alphabetical order. Gradually some of the people went back inside as more people finished their tryouts. One boy in Taila's opinion was particularly bad. He couldn't go for more than one minute with out dropping the quaffle. James who was captain of the team became annoyed, shouted at him and sent him off before his tryout was even half complete. Taila felt a little sorry for the 3rd year that had gone off crying. Finally it was her turn. She was the last for the day because it was getting late and James had decided that the rest would try tomorrow. She mounted her broom, which was a cleansweep 3 and kicked off hard from the ground.

"Alright! You know what to do cause' you've been watching the others all evening. You try and score, you can pass to Amelia and we'll only use one bludger!" shouted James. Taila caught the quaffle that was thrown to her by Amelia and dodged Thomas who was the other chaser pretending to be from the other team. Everything was going fine till Taila's broom started to try and throw her off in mid air. 'Uh o' thought Taila and she braced herself for impact from the wall. There was an unhealthy crunch as Taila's head hit the wall, which knocked her unconscious and just like that she fell from 60 feet.

"Do you think she'll remember?"

"She's sure to have concussion or something."

"WHAT! You didn't tell me until now! She could have died in that space of time!" 'That's Lily freaking out' Thought Taila.

"Shoo shoo now, quiet Lily you're going to wake her up." Came the stern voice of Madame Pomfrey. Taila choked and coughed as the nurse made her drink up a foul tasting potion.

"Dumbledore out please! She needs rest!" Madame Pomfrey was saying to the head master.

"I shall just tell her what she needs to know then she may rest. For I dare say she wont sleep not knowing what happened."

Taila sat up her bones clicking into place again. She saw Dumbledore coming towards her.

"Hello professor." She said politely.

"Hello Miss Selano. I believe you would like to know what happened? Yes?"

"Yes please Professor, I only remember crashing into the wall."

"As you have said you crashed, this was because some Slytherins had jinxed your broom from the top of the Slytherin tower, you fell from what was about 60 feet. Thanks to Mr Lupin's quick thinking he used a spell that slowed you down a little bit, which broke your fall a bit. I must be on my way now. Oh and if you would like to know the Slytherins have got 4 detentions each and lost all together 100 house points." He said the last bit with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Oh and um…may I see my friends now?" She asked.

"That I think I will leave up to Poppy, goodbye Miss Selano."

"Goodbye professor."

Dumbledore got up and walked out of the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey came over, drew the curtains and shooed away her friends. 'I guess that means no.' she thought quietly.

"Hello?"

"Taila are you awake?"

"Taila…."

Crash! She heard the sound of glass shattering all over the floor. She jumped up in bed with her wand out as someone muttered 'Repairo' (**A/N: Sorry if its not spelt right!) **

"Hi Taila your awake!" Kate cried.

"I'll go get Lily!" Volunteered Jennifer as she started to run down the corridor.

"Hi guys." Taila said to Kate and Melissa.

A few minutes later Lily and Jennifer had arrived back at the hospital wing and everyone started was chatting to each other. That was until James, Sirius and Remus came through the doors. Everyone paused in mid conversation except for the boys.

"Umm…its time for class Lily! C'mon" And Lily was dragged away by James with Kate and Jennifer in hot pursuit. Sirius grinned. He picked up Melissa by the legs and carried her out the door with Melissa screaming and kicking but she was no match for Sirius's strength. Taila and Remus laughed, then Remus got up and began to follow them. 'Think girl! Say something he's going away!'

"Umm…Uh…Thanks Remus."

"Your welcome. Hopefully you'll join us in class soon. Bye!" He said as he walked out the door. 'Ugh! Taila! You idiot!' And she mentally kicked herself. Later that day at lunchtime Madame Pomfrey told her she could go.

A/N: Please review! I hoped you liked it! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Taila.**

Chapter 3: Cleaning?

Taila rushed down to lunch and found and pumpkin pastry, a bit of chicken and one glass of pumpkin juice leftover. Sirius was not at all pleased to find all the chicken gone. Taila ate what she could scavenge and rushed off to charms. Thankful she had just missed double potions but she was annoyed about missing transfiguration because it was one of he best subjects. Soon charms were over and Taila started to walk over to the defence against the dark arts when she was going around a corner she accidentally bumped into some Slytherins. She stood up, wand out already thanks to her quick reflexes. She gasped and dropped her wand. 'Was was that Peter? Peter? It couldn't be.' Everyone knew how much the marauders hated the Slytherins and Peter was always tailing after the marauders. Lucius Malfoy smirked and said:

"Well what do we have here?"

"Hello _dear_ _cousin_ Lucius. Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Taila said in my polite mocking voice. Still not believing it was Peter.

"It is none of your business! Nosey idiot!" He muttered as his curse missed and stalked away.

"Yeah. Curiosity killed the cat! Said a squeaky voice as they hurried away.

Then she realised it was Peter. She had to find one of the marauders and fast. Taila had a bad feeling that they didn't know and that his wasn't something good. She ran down to defence against the dark arts. They weren't there!

"Sit down…Miss Seleno." Came the cold voice of professor Moore.

She sat down. Through the whole lesson the Marauders didn't appear. Next she hurried to Divination and in the middle of the classroom there was a table with crystal balls. Except they were black, dripping with who know what and the Divination teacher was shouting and screaming at the marauders. Sirius was laughing, James looked about to burst with the effort of holding all the laughter in and Remus looked annoyed. 'Remus looks cute when he's annoyed…uh-o I wont be able to tell the marauders!' she thought just as the marauders got a detention. 'Do something!'

"Uh Miss Seri. I uh…helped." She said.

Miss Seri looked like she was about to rip her hair out.

"You detention too!" She shouted at her.

All of the marauders looked at her with looks of confusion on their faces. Finally when they had all been sent to clean the trophy room. As soon as they were out of the room they started to talk.

"Why did you say you only helped? It's not like that's going to get us out of detention." Said Sirius.

"You idiots!" Started Remus.

"Wait. I need to tell you that I saw Peter-" Taila was cut off.

"Yeah you saw Peter so what!" Asked James annoyed.

"He was with the Slytherins! He wa-" She tried to say.

"WHAT!" All three exclaimed as they all turned to her for explanation.

"Like I said he was with the Slytherins. I was coming around the corner and I walked straight into Lucius-" Taila

"Your on first name basis with that rat!" James and Sirius spat.

"He's my cousin. Anyway I asked who there new friend was and he told me to keep my nose out of his business. Then as they walked away I heard Peter squeal: curiosity killed the cat." Taila was relieved she had managed to finish her story without been interrupted.

"Peter?" Said James in an unbelieving voice.

Taila answered their questions whilst they 'cleaned' the trophy room. Actually it was getting messier and messier by the minute. The marauders were sloshing polish everywhere but the trophies. Then the caretaker came and told them to go. Taila ran off she didn't want to know what would happen when the caretaker saw the mess of polish.

**A/N: Please, please review and thanks for all my other reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Taila.**

Chapter 5: How many brain cells?

Taila sat down on her bed. Lily wasn't back from the library. She lay down trying to get to sleep but then realised she'd forgotten her homework. She tried her hair up, grabbed her folders and ran as fast as she could to get a book out of the library on any spell to protect you by dementors. Wack! She had been so busy trying to think which spell it was she had slammed into the library's closed doors. Taila swore as she put her hand to her nose and found a blood pouring out of her nose. She kicked the door in frustration.

"Naughty, naughty student out of bed. I shall have to report you I'm afraid!" Peeves cackled as he floated away calling for Filch.

Taila realised she couldn't reason with peeves so she ran. She wasn't looking where she was going. Up the stairs she ran. She stopped the hand she had cupped over her nose was about to leak because there was too much blood. The stairs moved to…the girls bathroom! She was saved she flung the door wide and spilled all the blood into the sink. See lifted her head and looked around.

"Uh o…"

She was in the boys bathroom and someone was coming out of one of the toilets. She swiftly hid behind the door. The toilet door opened and closed but no-one came out. Well they did but they weren't visible. The boy lent against the door. Taila inhaled a sharp breath as the door hit her nose. The boy jumped and James cloak came of Sirius. He closed the door to find Taila with blood dripping down her face. He let out a girlish scream.

"Shut up it's only me!" Crossing her arms then quickly uncrossing them again to stop the blood flow.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Obvious isn't it, washing away the blood!"

Once Taila had finished washing the blood away and her nose wasn't bleeding away more Sirius said:

"You weren't in here just to wash away the blood…Your perving on me!" He finished laughing.

"Shut up you'll get us caught and if anyone a pervert you are!"

Sirius put his arms around her and Taila elbowed him with both arms in the stomach.

"Oww!" Sirius whined.

Taila covered them with the cloak and began towards the library.

"Hey I was on my way to the kitchens for a midnight snack! Where are we going?"

"The library."

"You sound like Lily. Always going to the library."

Taila remained silent. 'Sirius is such a dork.' She thought.

She muttered a spell to undo the lock then pulled and shut the door as quietly as possible.

"Hey look at this!" Said Sirius as he pulled a thick quidditch book from the top shelf. It fell onto Taila's head.

Taila had her book unfortunately for Sirius did not care about following the 11th rule of library books, which was 'Do not hit books or with books'.

"Ow." She said calmly turning around bringing the book down on Sirius's head so hard that she could hear something crack.

"My brain cells!" cried Sirius he took the cloak and ran off but as he did so a little piece of parchment fell out of his pocket.

"I wonder if he has any brain cells left now." Thought Taila out-loud, which was a very big mistake.

**A/N: Pathetic isn't it. Such a bad attempt at a cliff-hanger in fact you can probably guess what it is. Also sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had writers block.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Taila.**

"Who's in ere'? I can hear you…" Filches voice came around the corner.

Taila swore under her breath. Grabbed the piece of parchment and started to walk slowly to the other row of shelves. She let out a muffled scream as she walked straight in to Mrs Norris. The cat meowed loudly owing to the fact she was standing on her tail. Filch came round the corner there wasn't any hope escaping unseen. She dashed away as fast as she could towards the library doors that were now open because of Filch. Skidded around the corner and - . 'Oh no.' It was Peeves. She ran as hard and fast as she could. She whipped wound a corner and bashed straight into Remus and professor McGonagall. She fell to the floor.

"My poor nose…" Taila groaned. 'Not good, not good!' cried a voice inside her.

"Miss Seleno what on earth are you doing."

"She's looking for her homework which she lost, in the corridor before the last lesson and –"

"I didn't have time to look for it before! Yeah um…"

"For heavens sake summon it Miss Seleno."

"I um…um…?"

"She doesn't know how!" concluded Remus

"Don't know how? You're doing your newts this year!" McGonagall looked as if she might faint.

"I'm being taught!" Taila quickly said.

"By who? I though you were taught that in 4th grade." **(A/N: I hope the 4th grade is right)**

"Um…uh…?"

"Me!" said Remus through Taila's umming and uhhing.

"Oh, well. That's okay. I was talking to Remus about a…assignment."

"Well thank you professor! I'll go back to bed now." Taila said.

Thankyou Taila mouthed to Remus. She smiled and walked back to her bed without her completed homework. At the same time thinking: 'What assignment!'

When she woke the next morning it was 6:00. She yawned and had a shower, changed her clothes and set about doing her homework. She couldn't do very much without the book she realised. All she could write was: The spell used to drive away dementors is. And then she was stuck. She sat there doing nothing. Remus came down the stairs.

"Hi."

"Hey. What are you doing up so early?"

"Homework for DADA, you know the dementor thing."

He peered over her shoulder.

"The spell used to drive away dementors is….And how long have you been up?"

She looked at her watch and groaned again, it was now 6:30.

"You're as bad as James & Sirius!" replied Remus half-laughing.

"Really?"

"Well not that bad."

"Here do you want to copy mine?"

"Um…?"

"See, you're not like James and Sirius." and he retreated to the bathroom.

Taila sat there day-dreaming until Lily came down and waved a hand in her face.

"C'mon time for breakfast."

She scoffed her food and went to the library. 'At last she found it! Halleluiah!' she had found the spell. She copied it down and ran off to her first class which was unfortunately Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Homework." said Professor Moore waving her wand.

She sneered at the first one on the pile.

"Miss Seleno. Perhaps you can tell us the spell for getting rid of dementors?"

Taila knew almost immediately she had gotten the answer wrong. Everyone turned to look at her. She saw Remus in front of her mouth something: Expecto Patronum.

"Expecto Patronum." Her heart lifted as she said it, this was what she had written on her sheet.

"Tell me what it does." She didn't look pleased at the right answer.

"It casts a white, ghost like animal that acts like shield feeding the dementors and can only be cast whilst thinking of a very happy memory."

"Choose your describing words better for the animal." and went on with the lesson talking about the correct words.

They paired up to practise the spell. Taila paired with Remus.

"Thankyou."

Remus just smiled.

By the end of the lesson she had managed to cast her Patronus once for a short while. This would have earned Gryffindor points but Professor Moore pretended not to see. By the end of the lesson she was so happy even double potions couldn't have darkened her spirits.

After lessons she walked down to the quidditch pitch. She wanted a second tryout after what had happened at the last.

"James! James can I have another go at the tryouts?"

"Yeah sure after all the Slytherins basically attacked you."

She did quite well this time and was very pleased. She scored 7 times in a row and then 3 more times consecutively after two misses.

"Wow." said James looking down on the sheet. "I think you're the best chaser trial. It will be finalised when I pin the notice up on the board. Kay?"

"Sure. See ya."

She was walking along the steps when an arm grabbed her. She grabbed her wand.

"Put that away! It's me! Sirius Black!"

"Right, sorry. What are you doing?"

He smiled, "If you going to be on the quidditch team."

Before Taila knew what had happened a sticky rather foul smelling liquid had being poured down her throat.  
She coughed and choked loudly, "What the heck is that stuff? Are you trying to kill me?"

"I would never! It's bone oil. Got it from Penny."

"That's disgusting." said Taila.

"Oh yeah. And now you can't eat for about an hour."

"WHY COULDN'T YOU WAIT TILL AFTER DINNER!" shouted Taila.

"Uh o…" said Sirius running, which was very wise decision for once in his life.

They ran into the great hall Taila screaming, "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Everyone looked up from there dinners staring.

"Remus! James! Help meeeeeeee!" Sirius yelped Taila drawing ever nearer. Remus instead o helping Sirius grabbed him with James at the same time throwing a bowl of mashed potatoes in his face. Sirius grabbed a loaf of bread and lobbed it at Taila. It skinned her cheek. Grinning she lifted two plates and walked up to Sirius being held by Remus.

"Nooooooooo! My handsome face! Remus let g –"

Taila very happily had slammed one plate into his face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" shouted James.

Everyone got up after the first dish was thrown. Some rushing out, others pelting food at each other.

"Sit down!" yelled the teachers stopping anyone they could.

Faster than Taila knew it the teachers were almost at her and the marauders. Remus grabbed her arm and they fled following James and Sirius.

As soon as they were in the common rooms they stopped to catch there breath before running into the boys dorms. Taila was being dragged by Remus.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I can't go in there!"

To Taila's surprise the stairs didn't change to a slide.

"Hey how come I can come in here?"

James and Sirius were too busy laughing so Remus answered, "It only changes to a slide if a boy tries to get up the girls stair cases. The founders believed girls to be more trustworthy with that sort of stuff." **(A/N: Hope it is right! I don't have the book here at the moment.)**

"Well done Taila! I think we got away with it too." said James.

"I think you can go back to your own dorm now. I don't think the teachers can catch up that fast." Remus said looking out the door.

"Unless of course you'd rather stay." said a grinning Sirius.

"Sirius…Shut up." said Taila walking out the door.

Taila walked across to her dorm. In there she found an angry Lily.

"You started a food fight! You helped the Marauders start the food fight! Whatever were you thinking? McGonagall will be so mad! I cannot believe that you –"

"Lily I know that you cannot believe it. I did and I didn't mean too. Okay?"

"Fine but I will have to tell the teachers."

"Lily please can you not tell the teachers?"

Lily smirked, "I won't if you promise to tell all of us in the circle of friends what is going on."

Taila's face fell, "You're joking right? Have you figured it out?"

"Well I think I have but I don't like accusing people."

"Tell me what you think it is."

Seeing Taila's sickened, worried face Lily said, "I think…I think you are a…werewolf.

"…It's true. Don't tell anyone Lily. Please I'm begging you."

"Shhh. I won't tell but you have to tell our friends."

"So you're not scared of me? We can still be considered friends?"

"Sure Taila! What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Thank you so much Lily!" Taila said hugging her.

"You're one hundred percent welcome." said Lily hugging her back.

Moving back Taila took a deep breath, "So now I have to tell all our friends…"

"C'mon Taila you can do this."

Later that evening they were all sitting around on Lily's bed in the circle of friends. They all thought it was a bit childish now but it helped with many of their problems they had had since 2nd grade. After they had all said the pledge Taila began.

"I have something…very important to tell you all. You have all noticed my disappearances…The reason is because…I'm a…I'm a…werewolf." She almost whispered the last part.

"So what do you say we give her our support in the matter?" Lily said.

"Lets…vote by putting anonymous vote on a piece of paper and drawing them out." said Kate quietly.

Lily saw it immediately. They were terrified…terrified of Taila.

Taila went away and they all wrote down Yes or No on a piece of paper. Taila then came back in and drew them from a hat by herself.

No

No

Yes

No

Taila was torn. There was only one yes. She was out of the circle of friends but Lily wasn't about to let that happen. Taila walked over to the group.

"There was one yes and three no's."

"Well…goodbye Taila." Melissa said briskly walking over to her bed.

"Yes…bye." Kate said walking over also.

"Bye Taila." Jennifer said without a care.

"Taila…Taila I thought they would…wouldn't vote like this…I can't believe it!" Lily said starting softly then turning much louder.

She stormed over, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS! WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE SECOND GRADE! AND NOW YOU'RE JUST DESERTING HER BECAUSE SHE'S DIFFERENT? " Lily shouted.

"Lily what if she bites us?"

"YOU HONESTLY THINK SHE WOULD EVEN DO THAT TO US BY ACCIDENT? YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO NEAR HER DURING…THAT TIME! IT'S YOU THREE WHO ARE OUT OF THE CIRCLE!" Lily finished still boiling mad.

She took Taila's arm and walked out of the dorms.

"Lily what's all the shouting about?" asked James.

"Nothing concerning you James." Lily said.

They walked until they came to an empty corridor.

"I'm so sorry Taila. I didn't think they would vote that way…"

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"So…when's the next full moon?" she asked still concerned.

"Two days from now."

"Where do you go?"

"The forbidden forest of course." Lily looked shocked, "There's no where else." Taila explained.

"When where you bitten?"

"12th of September…My birthday…" Taila said tiredly.

Lily shook off the shock and said, "Just remember…I'm always on your side."

"Even with the food thing?"

Lily smiled, "Even with the food fight."


End file.
